User talk:Birdpaw
Rules 1. No swearing, cursing, or anything of the sort, please. 2. Remember to sign with four ~'s, so I can answer you back :) 3. If you're leaving a charart request, remember, you can only have one personal image (As far as I know at least, I never really pay attention.. x3) 4. Have fun x3. Fun is good. 5. Try and have good spelling and punctuation, it's so much easier to understand :D Archives Archive 1 Test. Testytestytestytestytestytest-test. XD 17:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Herpaderp That's a great awkward question! Beats me. Feel free to work on it, however. 17:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC) awkward awkward 17:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, we use this template to cite, and pretty much everything is explained on there. As long as you have the book and page number, though, putting the following code will work as well. revealed in Book Name, page # If you do happen to use that coding, one of us will end up coming along and changing it, as we know that not everyone knows how to use the cite template. So yeah. I'm useless at explaining things. Sowweh, Birdbrain. xD Re: Listy No problem. xD I'll add you in right now. 18:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) It's updated now. Here. 19:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re Nah, this computer is slow as hell, you'll probably get them first xD 00:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC) It's like 4 years old sobs Anyway, ima warn them.. 00:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) your very nice, I'm glad I met you! ~BlazingRainstar~ 22:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) It's no problem, I know my signature is a fail :p ~BlazingRainstar~ 22:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) hi birdpaw how do you get on the staff? Just curious Cloudjay (talk) 18:07, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Cloudjay Re:Derp Nah, I'm not working on that. Feel free to! My computer was being glitchy so sorry I couldn't get back to you quicker. 00:41 Tuesday February 26 2013 Re Yeah, chat's being a butt, I think it's working now, though. 00:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) You changed Fire and Ice/Chapter 12 page that I was working on. It wasn't fine the way it was, because it had too many commas. It was either too long of a sentance or an imcomplete sentance. We don't need to know all the extra, stupid sentances, either, like how Graystripe sneezed. Plus the medicine cat herbs don't start in capital letters. It's "feverfew" not "Feverfew". 20:00, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :D Birdpaw! I didn't know you were on WW. :D 00:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Awesome!!! 00:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Congrats~! Congrats for becoming a Senior Warrior for PB, Bird! We're all extremely glad you can now help out even more than you did before. As a SW of the project, you'll now be able to do the following: *Archive discussions, and place them in their proper archives. Discussions and join requests each have their own archives, and should be organized as such. *Start discussions for Featured Articles on the PB talk page. *Create votes for silver, gold, and Featured Article nominations. **The place to create the FA votes can be found here. Likewise, an entire list of previous and current silver nomination votes for PB can be found here. The Topic Creator, which is used to make silver and gold nominations, can be found here. **Keep in mind that gold nominations and Featured Article nominations are not the same thing. Articles that are obtaining a gold nomination are usually articles that have been Featured Articles before, but did not receive the ample amount of votes required to obtain gold status as well. *Conclude votes for silver, gold, and FA nominations. **This can be done just as I have done before, like here and here. When you do this, also remember to update the respective silver and gold ranking lists, which can be found here, under their respective headings. ***If it is a main article, such as Into the Wild, Mission of Mercy, Secrets of the Clans, or any other book that has an article and would be featured, there is also a grade list that needs to be updated as well. This should also be maintained and kept up to date with new books, which I normally take care of if I happen to see a title that we've missed. Keep in mind that the subpages do not get listed on the grades page. If you'd like to use it, I have a subpage in my user namespace that you're more than welcome to use. It can be found here. *You can also now write the Featured Articles, and the page for that is actually a subpage of PB's main page, and that can be found here. Normally, I would prefer that leads only touch that page. However, in the past, if a lead is unavailable, another user may step up to the plate and write the FA if they have permission, as Duck has recently done here. *Add users to the project if they post a join request, and also remove members if they become inactive. Usually, about one month of inactivity within the project is what I usually go for when removing a user. Okay, I think I got everything. If you're still confused, or need help, go ahead and ask myself, Leggo, or Icy, and we'll be glad to help~! I tried to explain everything in detail, so I apologize for the long-winded message. ouo Quick Question Hello, Berrypaw! First of all, thank you for the welcome. I will definitely look at the guidelines. Second, for the "Characters" section on the book subpages for each chapter, how is each one classified? And what exactly do they mean by "Mentioned"? Thanks in advice for the help! .Jasmine555. (talk) 20:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Just one more question, just so I know for in the future: Let's take for example Birchfall. He was mentioned to be eating with Whitewing, but never said anything. That would mean he would be in the "mentioned" section, correct? .Jasmine555. (talk) 20:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Great. Thank you! I think that's all the questions I have right now... Thanks, again! .Jasmine555. (talk) 20:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, ''Bird''paw! I have one other question: For the subpages, when I'm writing out the chapter summary, is there a specific way on how to space it or anything? .Jasmine555. (talk) 23:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thank you! :) (Sorry for the late reply. I've been busy.) .Jasmine555. (talk) 17:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, Bird, on becoming a senior warrior for PB ''and ''becoming a mod! -blows noisemaker and throws confetti- Best of luck, 14:04 Saturday April 27 2013 Re: Bird, you derp. I'm not going to get mad at you or anything like that, jeez. xDD It's the end of the school year for most people, so of course you'll be busy. ouo I've had work too so I can relate. Just pop up every now and again and no one would think twice about it. =P Chat hey can you pop in chat today, I need to ask you something. c: 19:30, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you get in chat next time you're online? 23:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Random *scent marks* Hai *pads away* *Swanflutter* Warriors is my life~ 02:28, December 11, 2013 (UTC) pb hey bird! sorry to bother you, but i recently brought up something on the pb talk page about your inactivity. i completely understand that school and life comes before the wiki, but i noticed that you haven't edited since february.. and you're deputy of project books. if you're active, please message me back or reply to the post i made on the PB talk page! i just brought this up because you're one of only three leads in PB, and cloudy can get really busy as well, so i think it would be best for the leads of the project to be active and participating in votes and nominations. like i said, if you get this message, i would love to hear that you're still willing to be the deputy in the project. you've done nothing but great things ever since you got the position! so, yeah, in short, if you're too busy to edit on the wiki, i think it would be best to step down as deputy. but, if you really want to keep editing and leading, then go for it! anyway, hope to hear from you! :) 20:26 Sat Aug 1 thank you for messaging me back! :> i'm so sorry to hear about what's happened recently, and i wish you nothing but the best in the time to come. you served pb amazingly, and i hope someone has what it takes to fill your shoes :) 21:34 Sat Aug 1 admin? Hi I can make you an admin on my wikia if you join message me and I can send you the link --Scourge of bloodclan is the best (talk) 22:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) foxy